Bound By Love
by CrimsonLoveSong
Summary: Sequel to Behind Blank Stares and There's a Bond. After Lynn leaves, Michael decides to find her and get her back so they can finally be together forever, but what setbacks are in store for them THIS time? BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody. This is the third installment in my Michael Myers Love Trilogy. So, if you haven't read Behind Blank Stares and There's A Bond, chances are you'll have no idea what's going on. So, I'd suggest reading them first. Thanks. **

**Prologue**

_Lynn POV _

After a long flight and a long cab ride, we had arrived at John's new loft/apartment. I still felt wretched about what I had done to Michael, but I knew it had to be done for the sake of Jason and Melanie. It wasn't just about me anymore; I had to put them first. I tried not to let it show exactly how much I longed to go back to Haddonfield. Not so much the place as the person there. I wanted to be in Michael's arms again. Even if he did almost kill me while trying to get to Mark, it could never undo the fourteen years of binding love between us.

"You still miss him, don't you?" John asked one night after we were all finally settled and all the furniture, old and new, was delivered.

"Yes," I whispered sadly.

"You still love him too, am I right?" he added.

"Of course," I said. "It's going to take a long time to forget someone who's been an enormous part of my life and my heart for fourteen years," John seemed to chuckle at this.

"Lynn, look at you, you're twenty, and talking like you're forty or something." He said with a sly half-smile. I was not amused. He knew how much Michael meant to me. John's smile faded. "I'm sorry. I have no idea what you're going through Lynn," he corrected, hugging me. "But you need to try to move on and forget,"

"No!" I protested. "I love Michael!"

"Lynn, honey, I know. But you need to at least try to move on since you can't be with him. Think of other things. Please Lynn, for me? If not for me, do it for your children." John said, squeezing my shoulder reassuringly.

"I'll try," I whispered.

Chapter 1

**Michael POV**

Days passed and turned into weeks. Those weeks slowly turned into months. It had been 4 months, and I was so numb. It was as if I had died inside. I needed Lynn, without her I couldn't function at all. I longed to see her again, and also to see my children again. I'd probably never get to see them grow up, I'd probably never see them, or their mother again. Moreover, it was all my fault. I had scared them away, fearing for their lives and their safety, all because I'm such a monster inside.

Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to die, to end my own life. But thanks to my damn curse, I'm immortal, so I could never cease the pain and dread I felt. But I had to do _something_. I needed to find Lynn and win her back, and show her how much I needed her. But, where was she? How could I look for her if I had no idea where to go? I needed help. However, when I asked Chris and Kari, they wouldn't tell me.

Desperate, I turned to my last hope, my only hope. _Him_. The Man in Black. He would make my curse lead me to Lynn, and he was my last resort. Oh, how I hated that man, he was the reason she left me in the first place, him and his stupid curse. But where else could I turn? I knew there would be a price though, and I was ready.

When I arrived to where the man hid himself, the basement of the old mausoleum in the Haddonfield cemetery, the door to his main room was closed and locked. Apparently, he had another appointment. I recognized the voice of his company, a voice I despised. Aaron's voice. Then it dawned on me, _that _was why Aaron didn't die when he should have when I thought I had killed him, of when Andromeda had stabbed him. He was immortal, and cursed, like me.

Yet, I still had a lingering feeling that there was something different; I peered in through the crack above the hinges of the door. Aaron's sleeve was pulled up, showing his mark. "Alright then, Master, I shall see you again soon," he said, turning toward the door and coming closer, I held my breath, not wanting him to discover me. As he was just inches away from the door, I noticed something about his mark. It was not the typical Mark of the Thorn, it had another symbol, and I recognized it from _somewhere…_but where?

Aaron passed me and walked up the stairs, not noticing me. I walked into the Man in Black's room. "Ah, Michael. Come to see me have you?" he greeted, beckoning me over to the table he was sitting at. I sat in the empty chair across from him; he grabbed my arm, yanking up my sleeve. "Now Michael Myers, why have you come to me?"

I grabbed a pen and sheet of paper that lay strewn across the table. _I need to find someone._ I wrote, refusing to speak to him. He was an even bigger, crueler monster than I was. He looked at me. _Her name is Lynn Myers, but her maiden name is Brenson. I only want to find her, not hurt her._

"Ah yes, _her_." He said. "Well, since you _have_ been quite clever in figuring out about Aaron, I shall grant it," he said. I was confused. "Yes, you are very smart indeed," he said, pressing down on my mark, it burned, but I ignored it. "My bloodline has ended long ago, and my immortality has faded. I only have a handful of years left in me, so I chose Aaron as my heir, yet you wish to kill him so you started killing off his bloodline to make it easier for you, very clever, very evil!" he praised. I suddenly felt as if I had been stabbed in the wrist. "And, I am done, farewell, Michael Myers," he chuckled. It made me shudder, if Loomis thought I was pure evil, he should meet _him_. The Man in Black was as evil as any human could possibly be. I knew I had to kill him somehow, yet kill Aaron at the same time. But how?

That question was not important to me. The only important thing now was finding Lynn, and with my curse guiding me, it would only be a matter of time…

**A/N: Yeah, really sucky intro chapter, but it **_**will**_ **get better I promise. So, anyone have any questions? Ideas? You know hoe I love to hear from you, the readers.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Lynn POV**_

Time passed slowly, it went from warm, sunny June, to a cool, crisp October. However, that fact alone only pained my heart more. October was a very significant month to me. I had met Michael in October, and ever since October had been so very important to me. It was a sign of independence, I had killed my abusive father and aunt and escaped the pain I was forced to feel daily in exchange for the warm comfort of Michael's presence, and emotion I later found to be love.

Yet no matter how much my heart said otherwise, I wasn't _completely_ alone. I had my brother, my children, and a few friends that I had made since I had moved up to Manhattan. However, it wasn't enough, no matter how hard they tried; they'd never be able to patch up the holes in my heart. Only Michael could do that.

John brought me out of my daze, droning on about something, it took me a few seconds to realize he was talking to me.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"I said," he began, trying to hide his annoyance. "You really need to start getting out and enjoying life."

"But I-…" I began, but John cut me off.

"Now, I'm going out with Beth tonight, and you are going to come with me, and you are going to have a good time." He said.

"I can't," I said. "My kids-…"

"I have a babysitter," John said quickly.

"But maybe I don't want some stranger watching my kids!" I said.

"Yes you do, it's Beth's sister." He replied. Beth was his girlfriend.

"You should take her out, just her, that's what girlfriends are for, not sisters." I protested.

"Lynn, you need to get out more. And Beth sees that too, and she _wants_ you to come."

"I just don't want to go!" I said.

"And what are you going to do? Sit around and sulk about Michael instead? Like you do every damned minute of every damned day?!" he said, I was taken aback; John never lost his temper with me before, _ever. _

"Am I a bad person for being in love?" I yelled back, John was even angrier, when he stepped forward; it unleashed a memory of my father…

_(Flashback) _

"_I didn't mean to break it daddy! I didn't! It was an accident!" _

I was five years old, and I had accidentally tripped and broke a vase.

"_The hell you didn't! You ungrateful little bitch! You are just like your mother," he yelled, stepping forward, I stepped back; I knew what was going to happen. Step. Step. Step. Thud. I was shaking now, I was against the wall with nowhere to run, and my father raised his hand, a smile painted across his face. He loved to hit me. I closed my eyes and tried to make myself smaller, hoping it wouldn't hurt too much_

_ (End Flashback)_

John reminded me so much of my father when he was angry. Minus the alcohol and drug abuse. Nevertheless, I was still afraid. He stepped forward, as he did so, I leaped back, he came closer once more, I flinched "Please don't hurt me! Please!" I begged. "I-I didn't mean it! Please Daddy no!"

Did I just call my brother Daddy? No. No! He couldn't be like him, he just couldn't. I _hated_ my father, and I feared him. John was always my protector until he left for college. But at the moment, I couldn't see the face of the loving older brother who always saved me; I only saw the face of my father.

John pulled my hands away from my face. "Lynn," he said, wrapping his arms around my trembling frame. "What's wrong?"

"You're so much like he was when you're angry." I said. "It made me think of him." My voice was so quiet, so timid.

"No, you know I'm not like that Lynn. I would never hurt you. I'm sorry I lost my temper. I'm just so worried about you." He said, tightening his grip on me. I looked up at him, confused. "I was reading something, it says when a person becomes socially withdrawn, it's a symptom of some serious things, and some of these things could lead to suicide. I don't want to loose you when I just got you back in my life." He said.

"Oh…" I said, looking away.

"You weren't…thinking of that…were you?" he asked. It _had_ crossed my mind once or twice, but I didn't think I actually was depressed enough to actually do it.

"No," I half-lied.

"Good. I'm sorry I handled things this way, you don't have to come if you really don't want to, I'll go call Diana and…"

"I want to come." I said timidly. I wanted to get to know Beth, especially since John was going to propose to her soon.

"Thank God," he said. "I don't think I'd have the nerve without you there."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I want to propose to Beth, I was going to the other night, but I lost my nerve," he said.

"Oh." I said.

"Thanks," he said.

**Michael POV**

I was getting closer to finding Lynn, I could feel it. The burning persisted, but it wasn't a dreadful one that caused pain, this was different. Like sitting by a fire in the middle of winter after being out in the cold for a long time. It was a pleasant burning, more like warmth. The burning of passion.

I wanted to die, but the agony was I couldn't, Things started seeming hopeless, like I'd never find her. After all, my mark led me to Manhattan; it was such a big city with so many people living in so many places. How could I possibly find Lynn? What if she fled again? I needed her, needed her very much.

Finally, out of all my despair came a bit of positive energy. I was standing outside an apartment complex when I saw her, my Lynn, walking with her brother and some other girl, going somewhere. I felt my heart pounding with joy. I had finally found her. I wanted to run after her right then and there and apologize and tell her how much I loved her and how much I needed her. The question was, would I follow, or would I wait.

If I followed, it would only take me longer to get her back, yet if I were to approach her, she might run away again. I decided I'd wait a few days and get to know where she lived and things like that. Then, when I was ready and when she was alone, I'd approach her and plead for her to come back in my arms, where she belonged. But, my mind kept telling me how I had ruined our relationship, and how she'd never love me for the monster that I am.

But, if I have to live in this world, it had to be with Lynn. I'd to whatever it took to get her back. Anything and everything.

A taxi pulled up, the driver rolling down the window. "You're at the cab-calling area. You need a ride?" he asked, I nodded, pulling out a piece of paper out of my pocket.

"To the nearest hotel," I said quietly, sitting in the back seat. My voice was so raspy. But what would one expect? I only used it to speak to Lynn and Andromeda. Now, Andromeda had been dead for over a year and Lynn had left me months ago, meaning I hadn't said a word in months.

"No offense here buddy, but you look kinda rough," the cab driver said as we pulled up to a stoplight. The dark window showed a faint reflection of me, my hair was shaggy, long-ish, and greasy, and my face wasn't the cleanest. My eyes had big dark circles under them, the evidence of not sleeping for days. It all seemed so alien. I hated exposing my face to the world, the face of a monster.

"Yeah," I replied. I longed for my mask, but I knew killing anyone would bring Lynn back any sooner. I also longed for my mechanic's uniform, but that only added to the monster factor. I wanted to blend in with everyone else so I could actually get the chance to get to Lynn. So here I sat, in Andromeda's old jeans and a hole-filled Led Zeppelin t-shirt.

"You from around here?" he asked, looking at me through the mirror next to his head. I shook my head, wishing he'd shut the hell up.

"So what brings you to Manhattan?" he asked. "If I could take a guess, I'd say you were looking for someone, your wife leave you or something?" he asked, now he seemed so familiar…he sounded like Chris…I nodded.

We finally pulled up to a hotel; I got out my wallet to pay when I noticed a picture on the dashboard. It was a picture taken about four years ago. The seventeen-year old version of me had his arms wrapped around then then-sixteen-year-old Lynn's waist with Andromeda's arm slung around her shoulders.

"Hey…you look like the kid in the picture!" he exclaimed. I just stared at him.

"That's my baby brother," he said, pointing to Andromeda. "The girl was a close friend of his," he said, pointing to Lynn, "He told me all about her, her name was Lynn or Linda I believe…all he ever talked about was _Lynn and Michael _this and Kari that,"

"That's me," I said, pointing the picture. I was much more comfortable now that I knew I was talking to the brother of a friend. "Andromeda was my best friend. And the girl is Lynn, I'm here looking for her."

"I'll bet. Shame that he died, he was such a good person too," he said. "I'd better go," he said sheepishly, noting the large amount of people waiting to get a ride. I went to hand him the money, but he shook his head. "You're a friend. It's free, hope you find your girl," he said as I exited the cab, walking to check into the hotel.

After I paid and was led to my room, I sat thinking about Lynn once more, worried about her safety, worried that she'd be afraid of me. Worried that I had hurt her. Maybe she would flee again. Who knew?

I resolved that I'd figure out where she lived, and then a few day later I'd finally approach her. Even though I feared that I would never get her back, I'd at least get to see her, even for a moment.

That thought alone made me smile.

**A/N: Yay! An update! I've had the hardest time with writing lately. It's not like I don't **_**want **_**to update, it's that I have no idea what to do for an update. But I have tons of ideas now, so I want to start something, (some of you are probably going to have to end up reminding me on this but…) I am setting a goal to update or start **_**something **_**at least once a week every week. In addition, reviewers may be able to influence what I update first.**

**And, for the awesome people who review this: **

**What should I update next? This, DLG, GA, or *insert other story of mine here*?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Lynn POV**

A few days passed, and the agony of being away from Michael seemed to dissipate. John was right, I did need to get out and have some fun. They had invited me to come with them again tonight, but I was exhausted from work, besides, they were recently engaged, they needed to spend some alone time together. I had just gotten the twins down for the night and headed in to take a long, hot bath to relax my aching muscles.

I had been in the water about fifteen minutes when I heard a noise, at first I dismissed it as nothing, probably just John's cat, Ringo, running into the door again; after all, he did that quite often, stupid cat. However, after a few moments of a still, eerie silence, my thoughts changed. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, that was when I heard footsteps coming from the other room.

"Who's there?" I called, getting out of the bath, drying off slightly and throwing on an oversized T-shirt and walking out to check it out. When I walked out, I felt my heart leap into my throat. He had found me. Michel's dark eyes turned to me, lighting up in an eerie, frightening way, he was holding Jason and looking back and forth between us.

"You better put him the hell down!" I said, trying to sum up as much courage as I could.

"He is my son, I have the right to hold him," Michael said quietly.

"Don't hurt him!" I said, walking over to yank my son from his arms, he turned his body away from me.

"I won't hurt him. And he likes me." He said.

"Just tell me why the hell you're here," I demanded, not sure of how long I could keep up my façade. I wanted to run to him and throw myself into his arms, and have him tell me everything was going to be okay. But I had to focus. He nearly killed me. He killed a child. Michael was not safe to be around. I couldn't think of what I wanted, I needed to think of my children.

"I want you Lynn." He said. I could feel my mask fake-anger breaking.

"I'm sorry Michel." I said, trying to keep it in place.

"Lynn, I can control myself better, please, come back. I love you. I need you." Michael urged, I felt every word constricting around my heart and squeezing.

"I'm not coming back. I-I…I don't love you anymore Michael." I lied. I felt as if I had been stabbed in the heart. The pain in his eyes was killing me; I couldn't stand to see him like this.

"I understand. But I'll always love you, Lynn." he said, his voice barely audible, it sounded as if he were in immense pain. I hated myself, more than I hated anyone or anything. Aaron even seemed more likeable in my eyes. I had hurt Michael, my Michael, he didn't deserve it. _'No matter how much it hurts,'_ I reminded myself, _'It had to be done.' _Without another word, he put Jason back in his crib and walked away, out of the apartment.

What have I just done? Maybe he had come to his senses, and wanted to come find me so we could be a family again; but I didn't even give him the chance, I didn't wait to see if he had changed, I had just hurt him worse than anyone could have. I felt wretched. I had chased away my only love…

Another few weeks passed, within them, I grew to loathe myself more and more each day. Just waking up everyday was hard to do. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore I wanted—no—I _needed _to die. I waited until I had gotten the kids down to bad again. I felt my heart pounding as I went into the kitchen to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a big bottle of Vodka before taking some painkillers out of the medicine cabinet. Tears were running down my face and my hands were shaking uncontrollably as I opened the bottle of painkillers, taking out four, swallowing each little pill with a long drink from the Vodka bottle. A few minutes in, and I had already started feeling lightheaded with half a bottle to go. Sip by sip, little by little, the potent substance went down my throat, warming me from head to toe and making my mind feel fuzzy; yet I still could see his face. I could see Michael's face in the back of my mind so clearly, his hurt expression, tearing away at what shards remained of my broken heart. After twenty minutes had passed, I felt myself wobbling all over the place; I lay down on the couch to clear my head…

The next thing I knew, days had passed, and I was in a hospital of some sort. I could hear voices. One sounded so familiar. "Please, let me take her. I believe I can help her more than anyone here can. I have experience with Miss Brenson." He said.

Brenson…That was a name I hadn't heard for a while. I didn't like it, I was no longer little Lynn Brenson. I was grown and married, I am Lynn Myers. I wanted to scream that, but I couldn't even find the strength to sit up, just to stare around, listening to the people talking outside the door. "I'll get the transfer papers," someone, a doctor I believe, said. I heard the door open.

"Ah, Lynn, what have you gotten into now?" The other voice said again. It was then when it clicked. I recognized the voice, it was Dr. Loomis…but why was he here? "I knew I should have had done something early on about you and Michael, I thought it would help him, but in the long run it only hurt you. I'm sorry." He said. "Honestly, I never would have thought of you trying to commit suicide though," he sighed.

I wanted to scream at him, Michael was not a bad person at all! It was I who was a horrid person. I deserved to die. The other doctor returned with the transfer papers, "Do you want any sedatives for the transfer?" the doctor asked. Loomis was silent. Their conversation went on and on to the point where I zoned out.

"I'll be seeing you soon Lynn," he said sometime later, looking down at me, straight into my eyes. "I really must be going, I've a flight to catch." He said to the other doctor.

"We'll start her transfer to Smith's Grove as soon as possible." The other doctor said.

_**Michael POV**_

"_I don't love you anymore Michael."…_ _"I don't love you anymore Michael."…_

the words were like a broken record in my mind. I felt unable to move. Unable to live. Why would I want to? The only good thing in my life was gone now.

I hated my curse now more than ever, I couldn't end my pain and suffering. Yet come to think of it, had my curse never been present in the first place, Lynn would have never had run away in the first place. The words replayed again, this time, I could see her face in the back of my mind. Her big, blue eyes full of fear, pain, and sorrow. I concentrated more on the vision, more on Lynn's eyes. Then I noticed the look in her eyes, the expression they made. They were almost screaming for me not to believe her, that she was lying the whole time. Lynn had never been a good liar.

I felt so relieved. Maybe there still was a chance. My thoughts battled it out, whether there was said chance or not. But I wanted Lynn, I needed her, so there was nothing more to lose for trying again, I was already broken beyond repair, heartless you may even say. Apathy for the world, covering the sorrow and suffering that was going on inside.

I would walk back to her brother's apartment and try one last time. But, on my way, as I was walking passed the hospital, I saw a rather peculiar sight: Loomis. The old loon was talking on a phone outside the hospital. "Yes, yes I know. I know Michael Myers is on the loose somewhere. Damnit! Why won't you believe me! He was never caught! He is still out there somewhere! –How do I know? His bloody girlfriend just tried to commit suicide! I knew her; she'd never do such a thing unless it is drastic! This HAS to have Michael Myers written ALL OVER IT. —don't say I didn't warn you." He slammed the payphone back down on the hook.

My stomach dropped. Lynn tried to kill herself? Something was wrong, very wrong. Without a minute to waste, I ran inside the hospital. Instead of asking a stupid question, I walked passed the information desk, letting the burning lead the way. Finally, two floors and many hallways later, the burning increased by a lot more, I walked toward a room with 29-B on the door and peered through the glass, and there she was, my love, sound asleep. Quietly, I opened the door and walked in, sitting in the chair next to her, no all there was to do was wait for her to awaken…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, I know, LONG overdue. There's nothing I can really do about it. But here it is, even though it's shorter than I wanted, it's still an update—now I give you all Chapter 4 in all-Michael **

**Chapter Four**

_**Michael POV**_

I once again found myself in a familiar place; sitting by Lynn's bedside, whilst she lay recovering from another near-death experience. Once again, it was caused by me. I didn't know what to think anymore. Even when I was far away, not doing anything physically to her, not trying to hurt her, I managed to almost kill her. It became evident that no matter what I did, Lynn would never be completely safe.

My head snapped up, my eyes shifted from Lynn, who was sleeping peacefully, to the door. I heard voices outside the room, telling nurses to come in. As much as I wanted to protest, I had to leave. Especially since Loomis was in the building, all he needed was to see me in here, see my eyes, to know that Michael Myers is in fact alive, on the loose, and indirectly the soul reason that Lynn had tried to commit suicide.

But I couldn't bring myself to leave without a kiss. For me, it would be a pleasure my hollow heart was aching to fulfill after such a long time of deprivation. For Lynn, although she didn't know it, and most likely, she wouldn't even know I kissed her in the first place, that didn't matter. For Lynn, it was a silent promise of my return, as soon as the room was empty once more; I'd return to her and refuse to leave her side.

I walked over to the bed, leaning over my beautiful bride who was in a deep, peaceful, slumber. Slowly, I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. Although she couldn't kiss back, I couldn't help but feel a sense of what I believed to be bliss. I had longed so much to kiss those lips, and to see their owner, my forever love.

However, my gawking had cost me some very precious time. I heard the door creak open, and me, being still at least somewhat human, had the natural reaction of most any living creature to turn toward the direction of the noise. There, staring me dead in the face, was one of the men I loathed the most—Dr. Samuel Loomis.

He stared wide-eyed back at me, his eyes locked dead with mine before he regained some composure. "Michael." he said bluntly, his eyes never leaving mine. "Stay away from her!" he spoke quietly. I just stared onward blankly; did he really think I meant any harm to her? "She's almost died on your accord many times, but not anymore!" he said before running out of the room, screaming at the top of his lungs that Michael Myers was in the building and to call the police.

I took that as a signal that it was time for me to leave. With one final glance at Lynn, I walked out of her room. A doctor and two nurses that happened to be in the nearby area all marveling at the true face of me, a renowned psychopathic killer that, if you went by what Loomis said, was the very embodiment of evil and had no traces whatsoever of even a shard of a conscience.

I turned to them, if they were going to see the true face of a monster; they were going to also be killed by the monster. I lunged for the nearest nurse, who was misfortunate enough to be within my arms' reach. I caught her by the top of her arm, she struggled to get away, but I easily yanked her back to me. The other nurse was dumb enough to try to help her doomed co-worker. I grabbed the first nurse by the neck as I reached for the second and snagged her by the hair. I slammed her head hard against the wall, keeping a firm grip on her dark blonde locks, making her escape impossible, leaving her to only be able to watch in horror squeezing my other victim's throat as she squirmed and struggled but to no avail. Her bones gave a satisfying crunch as they were being crushed by my one measly hand, strangling her. Eventually, her body fell limp and the gasping and struggling stopped, she was dead. I smiled slightly, turning my attention back to my other victim. I kept my firm grip in her hair, using it to repeatedly slam her face into the wall, each time more blood would spatter onto the wall and floor.

When I finished mere seconds later, her once-pretty face was completely smashed in, completely unrecognizable; I estimated that almost every bone in her face was either broken or horribly disfigured. Her blonde locks crimson with the same blood that basically was all that could be seen on her ruined face, as well as spattered all over the wall and floor, and a few flecks even managed to hit the ceiling.

That only left victim number three: the doctor. I dropped the second nurse near the first one and turned around to see the doctor running down the hall toward a stairwell. I made no hurry, and simply walked quickly after them, my big strides would have me caught up to him soon enough. He ducked into the stairwell, with me not far behind. He was down the first flight when he made his critical error. Instead of focusing on running down the stairs, he, like most of my victims, turned to look at me. Then, the fool stumbled, catching himself on the wall. However, that momentary pause was all I needed. He went to run down more of the stairs to the door below when I kicked him hard in the back, watching as he tumbled head-over-heels down the stairs. I walked down the stairs as he was making pathetic attempts to get up and open the door, just as he reached the knob, I brought my foot down hard square on his back, putting all my weight on his spine, which in turn snapped, killing him instantly.

That was when it went wrong; the cops barged in, all pointing guns at me. I figured I wouldn't waste my time taking them all down right then and there and being shot a bunch of times. Immortal or not, it still hurt. Instead, I decided to let the ones behind me think they caught me by surprise as they put a gun to my head and slapped handcuffs around my wrists. I proceeded to let them lead me out and down to the police station. Little did they know it would only be a matter of time before I was right back out of their pathetic jail cells once more.

I'd like to see them stop me.

**A/N: I rather enjoyed writing this chapter. I decided to take a different approach. I've already established my own vision of him deep down, so I thought I'd add the Michael Myers that we all know and love from the amazing series and add some quick, creative, good old-fashioned killing. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Leia**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally! Time to update! I've had this planned out for a while actually; I've just been too busy to type it! Please review! **

**In addition, I'd like to take this time to thank all the people who reviewed this story up to this point. As of August 7, 2010 at 2:30pm, I'd like to thank (in no particular order):**

_**8yume,**__**thedeathchandilier**_**, IchigoXKisshu4eva, ****Acro111,**** Ronnie the Dreamer, TheShape75, horrorfreak101, **_**Ryuubi Blackheart**_**, ****Nanoe,**** Kagome, charlene the chipette, skittleluvr.x3. THANK YOU!**

**If the name is underlined, it means that that person has reviewed more than once (again thank you,) and if it is underlined AND italic, it means that those people have reviewed more than once all the way back to the Behind Blank Stares days, AND EVEN BIGGER THANK YOU**

**In addition, the biggest thanks of all goes out to Ryuubi Blackheart, who has given me many ideas, which have helped me, get this far :) **

**AGAIN THANK YOU ALL!**

**Chapter 5**

_Michael POV_

I was lead into a cell and the door was closed and locked, that is where the cops made a very stupid mistake, they thought it could hold me, and they walked into the other room to fill out the paperwork of my arrest. Once they were gone, I found where the door to the cell was, and yanked on the bars as hard as I could, the cell door easily gave way and snapped off the hinges. I then proceeded over to the abandoned desk, ripped the cords out of the police radio and telephone, and then did the same to all the pay phones near the desk. Now there was no way anyone could call for back-up.

Then, I slowly walked into the room where the foolish police officers sat filling out paperwork. Unnoticed, I picked up a pen and waited, then one went to go get something, and I grabbed him, shoving the pen into his eye socket and slammed him into a wall, he fell limp, dead. The next cop had witnessed this and pulled out his gun, I chuckled silently; these stupid mortals were all the same. Haven't they figured out that guns cannot kill me? A bullet, no matter where it hit, would only temporarily maim me.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot!" He said, trying to sound tough, trying to mask his fear, which easily showed with his shaking hand. I slowly, tauntingly stepped forward, and as promised, he opened fire with his .45mm, he emptied the entire clip, firing each shot to my chest, and his eyes widened when he realized that I was still standing. I stepped forward, yanked his gun out of his hand, and threw it across the room. I then grabbed the small lamp, which had previously been bolted to the desk and proceeded to beat him with it until he was nothing but a bloody pulp. Without further interruption, I walked out the door, got in one of the patrol cars, (where the cop was dumb enough to leave the keys in the ignition,) and sped back to the hospital.

I snuck into the back entrance to the Emergency room where the ambulances were, hoping I wasn't too late, that's when I saw Lynn on a gurney being loaded into one. I walked over to the ambulance and waited out front.

"Hey! Who are you?" One of the EMT's asked. Too bad those would be his final words, before the other paramedics could respond to his remark, I snatched him by the collar and put one hand at the base of his neck and the other forcibly on his chin, then I twisted his head, snapping his neck almost instantly. Then, I unzipped his uniform and slipped it on over my clothes, stole his baseball cap, and carelessly tossing his lifeless corpse under another ambulance.

"Hey Jim! Sorry we took so long, we had to hook the girl up to a machine and give her a couple sedatives for the ride." Another paramedic said. "We heard you say something, is there a problem?" I pulled the cap down so the bill hid my face and shook my head.

"Okay then," he said. "You wanna drive this time or ride with the girl and watch her monitors?"

"She's a pretty one!" another paramedic said from the back, I walked to the back and got inside then, he'd know my answer. Before the door closed, I also saw Dr. Loomis get into the passenger seat of the vehicle, then the door closed and the vehicle began to move.

We rode in silence, we being the other paramedic, my sweet unconscious love, and me. "Too bad she ain't conscious, or maybe you'd get lucky, eh Jim?" The other medic said, winking. His name read 'Tommy' on his uniform. Tommy would soon regret making that rude comment. There was a whole tray of medical tools for me to use, and I picked up a scalpel.

"J-Jim what are you doing?" he asked with his eyes wide. I lunged forward and shoved the scalpel in his jugular, he struggled for a minute, and then the light left his eyes and he fell limp, my fourth victim of the day. All that was left was to escape with Lynn.

I gently removed the IV of sedatives from her wrist, careful not to hurt her further, Then, I took her fragile body into my arms and waited for the ambulance to stop, a few minutes later it came to a stop, most likely a red light, but whatever it was didn't matter, all that mattered was my escape. Careful not to catch the attention of Loomis and the driver, I slowly opened the door and jumped out with Lynn in my arms and then shut the door and began walking back to my hotel room…

_Lynn POV _

When I awoke, I was in…a hotel room? I sat up and looked around, confused; how did I get there? I felt warm breath on my neck, followed by a trail of kisses up to my jaw line, and I knew the answer.

"M-Michael." I stammered, my heart began racing as I remembered everything that had recently happened. Michael responded by wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head. I felt a rippling in my chest and tears welled up into my eyes as I remembered how much I had hurt him in trying to push him away. "I'm sorry." I said, the tears spilling over, "I'm so sorry!"

Michael shifted to I could see him. He didn't speak, he only grabbed my wrists and leaned in and kissed my lips before wiping the tears away. That's when it all kicked in. This had to be my imagination. It just had to.

No. He couldn't be…Michael couldn't really be here. We were in Manhattan now, and I took the Mustang and we didn't have enough money for a flight to Manhattan anyway. Him in the apartment before-it had to be my imagination, it just had to! After all, ever since I had come to Manhattan I had been secretly binge drinking when John wasn't around, it had to be a dream or something…

Michael himself had told me that if I were to leave him under my own choice, he loved me enough to respect that and would let me go. But then, why was he standing three feet away from me, waiting for me to react? It made no sense, but then again nothing made sense anymore. Despite my actions, all I wanted right now was to throw myself into his arms and cry, to tell him how much I had missed him, to tell him how much I love him, to hear him promising that everything would be okay, even if it was my imagination…

I knew I needed Michael…But was it safe? Was it all over?

"I am here. I love you, I need you, Lynn." He said, taking me into his arms. "I followed you, and when you said you didn't love me…I couldn't believe it. I know you love me back." He said. "Please. Come back, I can't function without you. I want you where you belong, safe in my arms. I want to help raise Jason and Melanie. I…I need you back." He said.

"I-is it over then? The curse and the killings?" I asked, looking up at him.

"It won't end Lynn. Not until Laurie is dead, as well as the rest of Aaron," He whispered. "There's a reason Aaron is still alive, and there is nothing in my power I can do to stop him. I am his puppet, in some ways, I need you Lynn. I need you to stop this, stop him."

"I-I don't understand." I said.

"Lynn. I need you by my side. I need to know if you still love me. Although I said I know, I need to make sure you know as well. Do you?" he asked.

"Of course." I said quietly.

"Then I need you. And I need you to do something for me, and once it's done we can be safe and happy together as a family, forever." He said, closing the distance between us.

"Anything," I whispered. I'd do anything to make it safe for us to be together again.

"I need you to kill for me Lynn," he said with a sense of urgency in his voice. "There is a reason I wasn't able to kill Aaron, but I solved that, but there is a new reason I can't kill him." He added.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Aaron is the Man in Black's heir." He said.

"The…man in black?" I said, confused. "I'm sorry I don't understand."

"He is the reason I got this curse. When I was a little kid, I was playing with a baseball, it was actually just a few days before we met, anyway, this black dog came and stole my ball. I chased the dog into his yard, and knocked on the door to ask the dog's owner to make his dog give me my baseball, but when he opened the door, he tricked me into his house. He said he'd give me my ball back if I did him a favor, I thought he was just some crazy man, but he cursed me. He is the one who forces me to kill; he is the one that causes the burning." Michael said.

"And the only way to stop…is to kill off your bloodline…That's why you killed Judith, and why you're after Laurie!" I said, finally understanding.

"Yes." Michael said.

"But-that means…" My eyes widened. "No! Not the twins! Please!" I begged. "Kill me instead! But don't kill them!"

"Lynn," he said, placing his hand on the small of my back, rubbing it to soothe me. "Don't worry. They also have your blood in them, and your blood somehow counterbalances the curse. That's why he tried to make me kill you, he fears you. You can't be controlled, and you can help hold the cursed ones like me back…to an extent. He has to use all of his power on me when I'm around you to make me lose control, and even then, it doesn't burn as bad as it should, he can only take total control when I let him. Usually we have no choice and he can easily take control. However, I can fight it, because of you." He said.

"But why do I have to kill then?" I asked.

"Because, Aaron has no bloodline left, the only way he can regain immortality is to take the Man in Black's place. The Man will make me stop, because we are his puppets, and he hates when his puppets kill each other, however, there are no strings attached to you. Will you do it?" he asked.

"I-I'll try." I said, he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, I kissed back, I felt his hands reach for the strings of my hospital gown, he pulled them and the garment fell to the floor, he pushed me back as he started to remove his clothing as well.

"You don't know how much I've missed you," he said before pouncing on me…It was great to have him back…

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEE? *puppy eyes* **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Holy crap I'm alive! Yeaaah...I meant to update this a loooong time ago, but I kinda forgot my ideas...and lost inspiration, so I'm gonna run this like I did Behind Blank Stares and ask you all what you want to see, and asking that you could offer some ideas to help re-shape this story before it becomes abandoned again for god-knows-how-long. So yeah...please, review or PM me with your ideas, you have no idea how greatly appreciated your feedback is**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Lynn POV**

It was early the next morning when we woke to the bright colors of the dawn stretching across the sky. Michael inhaled deeply, sitting up to join me in staring out at the sky.  
"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"I know," he replied, putting his arm around me before easing my head down onto his shoulder.

"How long do you think it's been since we did this?"

"Did what?" he asked.

"y'know, just sitting here, staring out the window."

"…it has been a long time." He murmured. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I said.

"Lynn…" there was a sudden urgency and depth in his voice. I looked up at him, confused.

"I need to know…why…why did you try to kill yourself?" he asked.

"Michael." I sighed, shaking my head, "I really don't want to get int—,"

"Please Lynn. Tell me." He urged.

"Look…since I left…things have been bad…I've been dealing with depression…and I just…I just couldn't do it anymore."

"It was because of me…" he whispered to himself.

"Don't say that!" I said.

"No matter what I do…I end up hurting you." He said.

"It was my own fault Michael." I said, pulling away to face him. "How long?" I added in, changing the subject back to Aaron and that 'Man in Black'.

"You're going to have to do it soon…he's going to inherit the power by Halloween…with that being said there isn't much time left…if we wait to long, he'll make me kill all of you." He said, holding onto my hands tightly, his blank expression seemed to be breaking, I could read him. The more my eyes focused on his onyx orbs, the more confused I became. Yes, I had been able to read his emotions before, but…I'd never seen this emotion before.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"I…I'm scared Lynn." He said quietly, by the sound of his voice, he was shocked about it himself. "He's tried to hurt you before…if you don't make it in time…I don't even want to imagine what he'd do to you or the kids."

"Then we'd better be on time." I said quietly. "C-can you teach me?" I asked meekly.

"But Lynn, you've killed before." He said.

"But I never planned it out; this is going to be different Michael. He knows you want to stop him, he knows the Man in Black won't let you, he's probably expecting me to try something, I can't just waltz in there and take a cleaver to him like I did to my dad. I can't kill him by just going with it like that guy I killed the night you went after Laurie because unlike that guy, he's most likely expecting it. I'm not suffering from grief-induced insanity like when I attacked Laurie…I don't know how to plan something when I know I'm going to end up with blood on my hands…"

"Lynn, we're in this together. I'll help you as much as I can, you're not alone. You have a big responsibility on your hands but I'm going to be there every step of the way." He assured me, taking me into his arms. "Wanna know why?" he added, his trademark half-smile that only I knew could exist stretched across his face.

"Why?" I asked, partially just to humor him.

"I love you Lynn." He said, kissing my forehead. "Now c'mon, we have to go to Haddonfeild."

"But- Jason and Mel—,"

"They'll be safer here, where he can't find them."

"I'm scared Michael." I said finally.

"As am I Lynn, As am I."

**A/N: this chapter was kinda just more dialogue to help lead it up. Please send some ideas on what you all would like to see, the best idea will be used (and you will be credited) **

**so uh...yeah... Please Review!**


End file.
